Twilight Desperation
by Lightrunner
Summary: A tauren priest sent by his father to help the peoples of the horde in the Twilight Highlands, how does the adventure begins, with a handsome tauren paladin
1. Chapter 1

Well guys here is my very first story about WoW but it set during cataclysm so I need your reviews ;) please be nice

The Twillight Desperation

By "The bluefeline" Asaf Simo  
Illustrated by Mehawk

Prologue: Night before Disaster

It has been pure monthes since the nefarious Twillight's hammers failed in turning the Twillight highlands their base of operations ever since they were stopped by both The Alliance and The Horde, both in different method but even if they were stopped those two faught for domination and took the problem as solved, few within the Horde and Alliance still believe it to be still a threat.

High Druid, Daventh Moonhoof overlooked the marsh and sighed as the Horde and alliance fighting over dominion yet again "When will the fighting ever Stopped.." said the elder High Druid in distain, it has ben few weeks since they declare an opposition to the Alliance's presence in the Highlands "Damn… I cannot lead the men here.. Hammul Runetotem might need my help yet again in Mount Hyjal." Regan Soultotem, a warrior who is close to Daventh in spiritual way and his second of command look at his superior Commander "Shan'do perhaps you can assign your son? As your replacement, I mean." Daventh looked a warning shot at him "Becareful at what you are saying, Regan… this is my son you are talking about." He then ponders carefully "Still it might good for him to learn leadership… I will ask Seiran Sunhammer to lend his own son as protector to my child."

Daventh walked to his tent and gather his equipment "You are in charge until my son will arrive, Understand, Regan?" said Daventh to the tauren outside the tent "Of course Shan'do" the High druid walked out of the tent and nods at him "Untill then my friend, Walk with Honor, General Regan Soulhoof." The Tauren saluted and used his Hearthstone to Thunder Bluff. He walked to the Sunwalker's place there he see his Old friend which became one of the first Sunwalkers.

Seiran Sunhammer, was big buffed Tauren covered in Thick brown fur with white patch on his muzzle, smiles friendly at his friend "Ah Daventh, welcome home to Thunder Bluff!" says and shakes with the equally muscled Tauren High druid. "Thanks, Seiran, you are sight to sore eyes. Though I didn't came back from the Highlands just for pleasures, Old friend." Seiran then looked at his friend seriously "What happened, Daventh?" The Tauren High Druid sighs quietly "Hammul Runetotem Require my aid during the flight against the Ragnaros.. we are going to fight off Ragnaros Inside the Firelands" he then look at the other locations where it used to be the Twillight Highlands "I can't just leave this place under Regan all the time.." that made the Sunwalker Nods seriously "Of course, I understand your dedication to the Cenarion Circle and for the Horde, So what you want me to do?" Daventh look back at him "I need someone to escort my son into the Highlands, I want him to experience Leadership." The Old Tauren Sunwalker smiled at him "You are in lucky..My son, Havokh Sunhammer is available at the moment, he trains his days in Camp Narshe"

Daventh look at him thankfully before saying "Thanks, Seiran, your help is most appreciated" he smiles as he walks away from the tauren "I will go and fetch Tyrone to meet you down from the bluff." Says the High druid and went off, there he found the peaceful yet apprentice seer, his son was so calm, so peacelover..he chose to be a seer so he can guide the horde through the way of peace, his skills in diplomacy was no rival into their own ambassador to Gerrosh Hellscream still it pain the old tauren to see his son going so fast into being a replacement of his father "Come son, we need to talk." Says the Tauren heavily heartend, the younger white tauren stood up and walk to his father "What is the matter, dear father?" says Tyrone innocently "We are going to Narshe..it is there we going to to meet your Protector for the coming monthes."

Tyrone was so confused that he asked his father along the way to the bluff "Why I need a protector? Just because I am your son doesn't mean I can't do my assignment on my own?" Daventh looked at him seriously "Just because you are my son you will need protection..I will need to be away from the frontlines into the Hyjal frontline. Besides I want you to experience the way to leadership." Then Seiran came down "You ready to go you two?" both of them nods and the three of them went to Camp Narshe rather quickly as all three of them were riding Kodos.

Afternoon came down rather quickly due to the quick ride and the wholesome questions of the young tauren.. his question trailed off as he sees a tan, buffed almost like the Elder Sunwalker, lay on his back against a tree, almost ready to nap, Tyrone blushes secretly as he saw the tan Tauren, apparently a Sunwalker as well. He didn't even listen to the conversation that the Elders are talking.

"Are you sure he is capable of this mission, Seiran?" says doubting at the Elder Sunwalker "I hope you'd understand my concern, Seiran.. this is my son we are talking about." The Tan looking Tauren smiles reassuring at the white tauren High druid "Of course I understand,but I am a father as well no? says jokingly at the High druid which made him smirk, but then he says quickly "But don't worry this is my son we are talking about.. He will do his assignment honorably." He then Yelled at the Younger tan Tauren "Havokh, Come here please!" that made the tan Tauren to stand up quickly and walks to his father, obeying his respected father.

Havokh look at his father "Yes father... You required me?" says the younger Tauren father look at him proudly before saying "Today, Son you will have the Honor to escort a young seer who is also the Son of Daventh Moonhoof." At first the younger tauren look on the Older High Druid and then went to the shy looking Young white tauren.

The young tauren came to him and introduced himself humbly "Hello, nice to meet you, I am Tyrone Moonhoof." The younger looking Sunwalker Nods at him honorably" It's nice to meet you as well, Sir Moonhoof." That made the white tauren to blush at him and the Older White tauren to stare sternly at the younger Sunwalker "Listen to me, boy… This is my only son, I want him safe and sound to reach to the Twillight Higlands, I don't want to see him being captured or death by those Twillight Hammer scum. You understands me?"

That made the younger Sunwalker nodding nervouslyat the High druid and hit his own chestas in salute "Yes sir!" the older sunwalker laughed and pat his old friend "See he have what your son needs."  
The young seer smiles and blushes at the sunwalker, the high druid noticed and sighs "He is much like his mother,shy but loving the problem is… that he is into males." Smiles sadly at Tyrone before looking at his old friend "I know is it too much but since they now know each other, let's go to Mount Hyjal." He smirks at the old friend "Ragnaros won't be dead by himself." Both of them walks away laughing until the laugh died.

The two young taurens started to supply their supplies after doing few assignments they received from their elder in the camp, the tan tauren heard his seer companion frowns rather loudly "By an'she father said that as if I have disease of some sort." His quiet nature was known to his sunwalkers friends but because it will be rather long journey he decided to talk "Fathers do tend to disappoint. Believe me I know this feelings, too well." The younger seer then tries to strike a conversation while they are together "I am Tyrone Moonhoof, as you already know." He extends a paw to shake which was given a handshake. "Havokh Sunhammer, Nice to meet you" the white tauren couldn't help but feel attracted by the tan and buffed tauren protector "Try to make yourself comfortable mate, this going to be a long journey" chuckled the tan tauren.

While they were walking to the flightmaster in Thunder bluff, the white tauren said "So you are a sunwalker as well, that mean you follow the teaching of an'she as well." That made the tan tauren nods sagely "Indeed I have." And that made the white tauren to giggles out of joy "I'd say we will get along just fine." The tan protector then said "if we are going to the Highlands, we best get ready first.. let pack our stuffs" and then they started to pack their things "I wonder what we will find there." Trailed off the white tauren and tan replied to him "Who knows." Time passed and the white tauren finished his pack and went to help the tan tauren "Here, let me help." He then smiles at the white tauren and thank him kindly.

As they finished packing they walked out side and the tauren looked at his old home and says "Let's go seer, the highlands await us." With that he swong to the direction of the seer only to findhimself lip to lip situation with Tyrone, that made the tan tauren to blushes crimson, as he didn't wish for that embarrassing and awkward situation. He cleared his throat "Let- Let's go, Tyrone…" the white tauren blushes lightly as well and nods at him, and he was pleased for what happened but his first reaction was a laugh "Haha, Try to make yourself comfortable, mate… I am into males but you don't dislike the idea too huh?" this affirmation make Havokh to blush deeperwho tries to cover his head in shame, lowering his head, no one knew he like both females AND males and he prefer to keep it a secret "Heh,well…I..i'm into male too but I like girls as well, now you know but please Tyrone, keep this yourself… please"

Tyrone blushes crimson at him and nods quietly at him "This thing will be our private and intimate secret." He grins from how he picked the words, and took his things amd look at the Tan, still blushing from the situation he gotten himself into, there he made a quiet promise to himself, that he would make this protector his mate. "If you needed to adjust your composure, I can wait in bloodhoof village's flightmaster." That earn with a annoyed frown "My composure is still perfect." Havokh mutters to himself, getting off to tend to the Windrider, where Tyrone was waiting for him, the white tauren was paying the rent for the wyvern and when he saw the sunwalker coming to him he said to him with angelic smirk on his muzzle "It all ready when you are, mate."

The tan tauren just paused before replying "…Oh…Just shut up and let's go" Havokh then went, and jump Onto the Wyvern's back that flew off "Hey wait for me!" said the white tauren, jumping on the back behind his protector, the Wyvern just flew off and glide into the way to Orgrimmar.  
The seer pout after few pure minutes since the protector was almost about to leave him behind 'No need to be so gruff.' Thought the white tauren to himself. While flying on the back of the wyvern, the white tauren felt the strong back of his protector and fallen into a self fantasy of him mating with his protector, which earns few blushes along the way. His fantasy though ended when when the deep voice of his protector reaches to his ears through shout "We will go to a pit stop in the Crossroad!" said the protector to his seer friend th white tauren shook his head in concentration as both the heroes were making their landing in the Crossroad. But as they arrived, night already has fallen in Azeroth.

A brown tauren was cleaning the inn when he heard of new footsteps entering his inn, he look upon them and smiles kindly "Welcome to my inn, travelers, What can I do for you,this evening?" said the taurento the odd couple of sunwalker and a seer. He grins at them, saying "A room for two I presume?" the Tan looking Tauren "Of course, sir, We need a room just for tonight, with separate beds possibly" Havokh was talking only with the inn keeper to agree to the price of the room and didn't spoke a word to the white tauren since their arrival, but Alas he couldn't stop thinking about that kiss "The Inn keeper then gave him a bad news "I am sorry sir, but I have only a room with double bed." Although that Havokh was disappointed from the situation but since they needed a place to stay he have no choice but to agree.

"Deal, we will take the room, then , we need to rest well for tomorrow." Havokh thanked the inn keeper and the two went into their room. He have hoped to fall asleep immediately before anything could happen, the two left theirbags on the floor, and Havokh start to undress fast his only thought was 'Why it have to happen? Damn, no one knows until now, better go to sleep' but when the white tauren said "What are you doing?" Havokh stares at him, confusingly "I am going to sleep, what's wrong?" the white bull chuckles a bit "Oh nothing, I see you like to sleep nude, eheh."

So the tan tauren realized that he was already stripped off in front of him, who knew his secret, letting him also see his private area "Uff… don't look that way, you got the same equip down there" said the tan tauren, shily but then blushes to see his companion undress himself in front of him "Sure but I like your equip." Tyrone said with a wink which made the tan bull blush harder.  
That wink of Tyrone made Havokh to blush like there is no tomorrow and tries so hard to cover his own manhood "Oh there no need to be shy around me, after all…it is rather private here."

He walks closer to the tan tauren, teasing him with a charming look and even caress the tauren's head with his palm "We could have some…intimate fun time" whispered to his ears, all the Havokh could do is to freeze like a statue, Tyrone took that opportunity and knelt before Havokh and smelt his strong musk before in his manhood and then starts to lick him, which was earned by a panicking yelp which after few minutes later was replaced by a satisfying sighs out of pleasure.

The sunwalker was enjoying the sensation, blushing furiously, feelings his legs tremble from the excitements 'Spirits… It's so good… no…. he don't have to… we're on a mission' thought the tan tauren, he was thinking of the mission, but his mind was invaded by any kind of sexual, but after some seconds he stepped off the tounge of the white tauren "Stop that tyrone, I don't want to…" he stands there,breathing heavily but before he finished his sentence, the white tauren says "Your body says the opposite" pointing at his now rock hard 12inchs manhood.

Tyrone smiles widely and blushes as well "I wonder what it will feel like when you enter me." Said the white tauren with teasing hot breath along with the blowjob, he blushes while licking the member of the tan tauren,nursing the member dedicatedly as if he felt it was his duty to take care of the frustrations of his beloved protector especially if it is a sexual one, after few licks as he felt a palm cupping his cheek, seeing him smiling at him, and as in a charm he left the member and kissed him lovingly, tongues fought for dominance and tyrone felt his eyes, closed in a bliss, then he felt himself putted down on the king size bed, they stopped kissing, and all of the sudden, Tyrone felt nervous and anxious when he saw the full length of the member, and the tan tauren could see his tight hole, giving him away as he is actually a virgin.

Havokh 's mind was in pure bliss now, he could feel his lust grow more and more, after having put down the white tauren he come back to kiss him lustfully, moaning louder while stroking his trobbing shaft against Tyrone's abs and his manhood, increasing his delightful sensation. Then he broke the kiss to look down on his virgin, enjoying his eager moan to keep down to lick his pecs, then his belly until he reaching his shaft. He starts to lick it like it would be the most delicious thing in the world. Now Havokh is searching his lover's moan, he want to feel him squirm against the teasing. He then step down to lick his orbs which lead to arrive to his tailhole and begin to lick it.  
Lick and lick to loosen it up and push inside his wet tongue that made Tyrone to volumes up for his desire, moaning loudly "Unf…Havokh..go inside… now… I need it" pleaded the white tauren, as he couldn't handle the teasing of his lover. The sunwalker was totally out of control, for the excitement and without further wait he gives him a last long lick and push up Tyrone's ass a bit to put him down him a pillow, then he stroke his own pulsing shaft, breathing heavily "Unf…Unf… Hope… Hope you like the show so far, Tyrone." Said Havokh hotly, He arc on his member and lick itself to the middle for some seconds, this vision made Tyrone moan in desire pushing his hip to the sunwalker, after few licks to lubricate himself Havokh look down to his subby Tauren placing his Manhood on his tailhole, pants heavily "This will probably hurt you a little."

As he lay there and look at his lusty protector, he looks nervous as he sees the massive member of the hunky tauren sunwalker and closes his eyes on instinct as he closes his eyes since he felt the piercing pressure of the member inside his tailhole and he felt himself, grasping the pillow out of shocking pain and felt like almost screaming loud out of pain. But then the tan looking tauren whispered on his ears to relax, and relax he did, the pain was burning like a blade in the tailhole but he wanted it so badly, he agreed to have sex with his new lover, so he hugs him tightly and trying to survive the piercing storm, even though the tan tauren was slow as much as he could… for the sensitivity for being the first time of the white tauren "Are you ok?" said the tan tauren, concerning of his wellbeing, and the white tauren just nods quietly while whimpering, afterward the tan tauren began to speed the rythem of their mating.

Havokh was in fact impatient though to get inside his lover, but he didn't want to hurt him more then is actually doing so he is keeping his self control in check as much as he could "I am in, Tyrone, Unf…Unf… Try to relax a bit more…" and he try to go even further inside him. Tyrone was gasping every little thrust of his protector while his member was stroking against the tan tauren's belly and squirting a lot of precum that makes both of their abdomen wet and gooey.  
Finally after a long treatments, the tan bull get completely inside the white tauren, and both of them became sweaty from their sexual activity, Havokh trembling for the exceptional sensation his virgin hole is giving him, panting more heavily "Y..you'll make me cum so easily Tyrone…you are so tight." And the tan tauren start his back and forth motion to please himself and his lover, going real slow first to make him comfortable with his size.

Tyrone gasps and pants', closing his eyes and moans out of sheer pleasure while the pain is being subsides after few slow thrusts, the muscles within the tailhole has loosen a bit and then he looked at his lover, blushing heavily while pants at his lover "Go on… be more quicker….i know… you desire it, my heart." He felt the sunwalker being encouraged because of the rising pumping speed of the rhytem, and he almost shout as in sexual way, Havokh then licks his lover and make them tongue fight between their lips.

Havokh inhales the strong musk of his partner, thrusting every time makes them stronger then before. After a while they were both are near to explode their climax "Prepare yourself, Tyrone…" he pants heavily and rises his hips and began to shove out his shaft and push in back. Tyrone was breathless as Havokh himself, feel his size go in and out so strongly, make them almost shout for the pleasure and finally they came at the same time, Tyrone squirt out and incredibly amount of cum that covers his chest and some jet arrived over his head, at the same time he could feel impressive pressure his lover is making inside him, ounce of cum is filling him and most of it was squirting out of his tailhole all over the bed, but no one of them seem to want to finish this.

Tyrone was panting heavily ever since he came because of the incredible sensations but smiles nonetheless and look lovingly at him, indeed he fell in love with him on first sight "I hope this isn't all that you can have, my heart" he said jokingly to his new lover and he playfully pushes his own hips onto the soften member, earning a groan from his lover "Now that I am no longer a virgin… we can have fun as much as we like...and hopefully-" he paused before looking at him hopefully, blushing heavily, whispering to his ears "We could be life-mates."  
Havokh stares speechless for few seconds and then he gives lover a deep and lusty kiss which his mate received eagerly, Havokh then hugs him tightly "I…I love you Ty… I know it could be…stupid… but I hope you'll be my life-mate."

And then he continued to kiss his lover, blushing like never before,moving his hips with his loosing erection, at the same time with his lover.  
Tyrone, just blushed from the offer, and shed some tears, kissing back lovingly, he felt happy like never before "I love you as well, Hav." He whispered to his ear before continuing "I would be honored to be your life-mate" he looks at him, as suddenly Orcs came, barging the room, wearing the Orgrimmar's tabards and launch a surprise attack on the two, Havok came by asking for explanation "What you think you are doing?" the Orcs didn't replied but attacked the two tauren, both tauren faught their attackers but they took down Havokh and and the other they have taken away "No! please leave me alone!" the Orcs disappeared, leaving behind a beaten tauren with cruel laughter.

Havokh woken up from his unconscious state, being stabbed by his failure as a protector, he felt frustrated but most of other he can feel his rage and hate growing within, he now tastes his own blood in his mouth and spits some on the floor. After some seconds he dressed up and go down floor, passing through the receptionist, holding his mace "Hey! Hey you! What happened upstairs?"

Havokh stopped his slow walk to the door turning slowly to the Receptionist "Do you think I am that STUPID!?" he screamed, completely lost in his rage, so he smash his mace on the counter, destroying it. The he walks to the feared tauren that was frozen to the wall behind him "Oh… please sir, I had to do that…they menace my family if I…I didn't" Havokh held him in the neck, holding the tauren to the wall, his mace rose "I'm sorry!" then a tear drop from his closing eyes, he has offered no resistance to fate, clenching his fists…

The mace whistled through the air and then crash likea bomb. The wall next to the receptionist's head was cracked, he was tremlingin fear and more tears were falling from his eyes "Go to your family then…and hope to never see me again" Havokh released the tauren to get out of that place, but before he can go out he said to the raging tauren "They headed south sir, probably to the Twillight highlands, I know this never be enough, but I hope you can forgive me one day" the tauren sits on the mess, in his hall still crying, Havokh nods and got out to Orgrimmar, there he will set sail on the zeppelin to the Undercity and went to search his love in the Twillight Highlands.

Tyrone woke up after being knocked off, and look at his surrounding wondering where he is, then he heard few footstep and a black tauren warrior, clad in purple armor came, his face was hidden by his helm "You are you? Why you have kidnapped me?" said the confused seer all he heard was dark chuckles as he walked to the captured and naked seer holding his chin "You became beautiful indeed, Tyrone." Tyrone was shocked he knew his name "How you know my name?" said the terrified tauren when he heard his tone "Who are you?" he asked again.

Then he left the tauren chin before unclapping the helm and he slowly removing his dark purple helm, what he saw made him gasp from shock and betrayal, the tauren looking commander was none other then Regan Soulhoof, his father's trusted Captain and second in command. Regan snickers and says "You going to stay here and please me as my slave." He laughs cruelly before leaving the poor tauren to himself, subbing.

To be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Desperation-Part 2

The Krokon Gurards dragged him into the thorne room of the warchief, where the Tauren high chieftain Baine Bloodhoof, is now arguing with Garrosh " Is that how you treat our peace Garrosh Hellscream, By attacking citizens of Thunder Bluff?" said the tauren chieftain and the warchief simply stated "I did not do such a thing, Tauren, Nor would order such cowardly Order, So mind your mouth!" growled the warchief and frowned as he sees his krokon guards dragging and enraged tauren "We found him threaten Citizens inside Orgrimmar, warchief!" said one of the guards, Baine looked over the young Sunwalker "Wait, that Havokh, Son of Seiran, release him, please warchief."

Garrosh hesitate for a second, looking at the young tauren "So what were you telling, Baine?" Garrosh nodded at the guard which released havokh, who is fallen on his knees, panting heavily "Why the quarrel, tauren?" the warchief stand tall in front of the kneeled tauren. Havokh still without any words "I am sure he got his reasons, Garrosh, I will pay for any damage for him" intervened the tauren chieftain.

Garrosh frowned as he sees the young tauren and sighs "Very well "said the Warchief , as he continued the interrupted conversation "So could you please tell me, again what really had happened?" he sat on the throne again and asked "Who they were attacking?" Havokh then look at the warchief "They were targeted me and a companion" the warchief looked at the weakened tauren and said "And who were that companion?" Havokh sighed heavily "Tyrone Moonhoof, Warchief" that made Baine gasp by the mere mention of the name "By the earthmother " said the chieftain "That is the appointed ambassador for the horde and the son of arch druid,Daventh Moonhoof"

"What the matter with him, Baine?" Baine became thoughtful while scractching his mane "The problem is him" Havokh stood shocked for that sentence "If the arch druid is right he can give them the power to Destory us all" Havokh was now stunned and breathless, he can't believe it.  
Baine looked over the stunned sunwalker "This is indeed a bad news for us, and we need to act now!" he then went to say to Garrosh "Garrosh, this is very serious matter, we need the aid of the horde: Orcs, Trolls, Goblins and even the forsaken."

Garrosh looke dumbfounded by the whole revelation that one which was kidnapped was actually an important ambassador, and such a thing to happen in horde territory is a shameful thing before itself more over he doesn't want to lose the alliance between his own race with the tauren which were already thin since the death of Cairne bloodhoof, and nods "Agreed, I will send 3 persons with you, two of my best soldiers, a representive of the trolls and I will also attach a letter to that banshee queen , Sylvanas, I hope this bode you well, Chieftain."

Baine bowed humbly to Garrosh "Thank you, Warchief, this will do, and havokh" says the chieftain, looking at him "Get prepared to the highlands" Havokh calmed down a bit after that discussion but worried over his mate, he was taut as a violin chord, and that stress is clearly collapsing his nerves "Calm down young one, your mission hadn't failed yet." Said baine bloodhood seeing that Havokh clenching his fitsts "It's,"

But before he can say anything, the chieftain brings him a letter and told the young sunwalker to deliver it to an alley he had never heard before "You will find your new fellow for your mission." After that Baine left him in the middle of the square without any words, Havokh was so confused now but he can't stood there so he follow the instruction, reaching the mercsyard where just a big orc was waiting for him.

The big orc accompanied by another orc companion, a mage most likely now looking at a confused tauren sunwalker and approached him "It seem we found our client , my love." Said to the muscular mage and he smiles in return "Indeed, Lok'tar Tauren, I suppose that you are Havokh by any chance?" said to the sunwalker, the big buff orc said to him "I am Ghorack, this here is my beloved mage, Deight, I suppose we are looking for the important young tauren ambassador?"

Havokh's rage was burning with deep voice, he muttered in return to the duo "Tell me what you know?" the big orc replied "Haha! Come my friend, we will speak of business after dinner, there's no hurry."

And pat on the tauren shoulder with his strong hand "No hurry, huh? Maybe for you but not to me, I don't need more hindrance so I'll go by myself" the two orc then started to laugh, after a while though, the mage said with a smile "You don't have too fast young one. The enemy you want to fight is stronger then you, so you need us, I can feel that honey, we don't let your beloved to die." Havokh opened his eyes, thinking to himself "How?! How can he know that I love him then a voice echoed in his mind "I'm a mage honey."

While Havokh was still shocked, both orcs were grinning ear to ear, the big orc was escorting him to a table "And besides there suppose to be more two more peoples who suppose to help you, a troll and a goblin after all," he sits down and sips from his ale "It is rather diplomatic mission."

His beloved mage sat next to him and explained "The warchief said we should wait for the other companions and set sail to the Undercity, there is a dark ranger should be escorting us." The big orc warrior frowned when his beloved mentioned the dark ranger "Please we don t need another Sylvanas in our group" this made Havokh laugh a bit, as well as his own lover "There is no other way, my heart."

They wait for a while, and more beer were consumed, Havokh didn't dislike to drink but he's not really used for too much alcohol, so he started to get drunk "Where da hell are dat two asshholes" the two orc start to laugh hard, hearing the young tauren "he can't handle our alcohol really well haha!" then the mage look at his mate with malicious grin "What opportunities we have here" the big orc reply immediately to him with the same grin "Oh I see you're right my sweet, and I've to admit I never saw a tauren private area eheh"

The two orcs had devious idea, they went to havokh and since he was so drunk he didn't put much resistance, they dragged him into a private room where they now undressing before him, the big bulk Orc was really defined looking muscled orc, the other one a more slimmer orc was the mage, but they both grinned and forced him to undress where they sawk Havokh's glorious muscled body "I think we got a scored, sweety." Said the mage,licking his lips in antipication "You sure are right, beloved" said Ghorack lustily, caress the godly body of the tauren.

Havokh was confused, he can't clearly understand what is going on, the only he know is that he start to feel aroused. He can't stand on his feets for he was lying on his back over a soft bed and the big orc started to rub himself and the tauren" Whoa! This calf has a monster between his legs" that make the mage chuckle a bit" hehe sure he is but I prefer my big fella" then he gives him a lustful kiss while rubbing his lover's buttocks and shaft, making him moan.

After a while he breaks the kiss and hold the meat of the drunken tauren who's panting "Well well, what kind of magic trickery can I use on him?"  
The mage smiles and grinned mischievously "Oh I know, I can duplicate myself to pin him down while you, my love can breed him while he breeds me" the big orc chuckles" I like your idea, my love but don't worry, I won't mind him fucking you, And I will be gentle with him, I promise."

Deight then created his mirror image, making more of him, Ghorack placed the tauren on four while two of the mage holding the tauren, the third duplicate licks the tauren's member while the original mage sucking his lover, preparing him as well the Orc warrior teasing the mage's hole with his large finger.

"Unf! Unf!please noo!"Havokh said, still thinking to his love, he really wanted to give his virginity to him but things seem to go against the sunwalker. "Oh you will enjoy this sweety" the mirrored mage was still teasing the tauren that was fully erected and now stuck in pose by a spell, when the muscled Orc was well lubricated, he started to tease Havokh's tailhole with his big shaft "Mhh, he is a virgin my love, I can't last long hehe"

When the big buff Orc has placed his cock to his tailhole, so does Deight do to his own ring with Havock's Cock" Don't worry hon, just imagine that you are fucking your beloved."Said to Havokh, using his magic power to telephathically talk to him.

Havokh was so aroused and closed his eyes as he felt pressure which forced him push against Deight "Oh ancestors, yess!" Said Deight out of pleasure "Take me hard!" Ghorack wince as he tries hard to push his cock onto Havokh "Ancestors,It reminds me how tight you were in the first time, my love."

Havokh was breathless, he's now fucking and get fucked at the same time, he don't want to give up for his ass but the orcs knew well that game and the next move was made by Ghorack that pushed his member up in his hole that made Havokh to tremble and whimper. "Oh shit this tauren is so tight, I'll will cum in minute this way" at the same time Deight kissed his lover then"you have to try his dick, I'm so full, unf!"

Deight was moaning nonstop, feeling so full thanks to the tauren's cock but he could see the pained look Havokh is having and pat his face, trying to calm him down "Calm down, Havokh, I know how you are feeling, when Ghorack penetrated me for the first time , I too was nervous"

Ghorack grunted heavily,doing slow rhythm to ease the pain of the tauren and he looked at his mate "But you loved any minute of it" the mage chuckled while he whimpered "That,that is true."  
Havokh rear was on fire, the orc penetrate him so fast, he can't enjoy the sensation but Deight movement made him extremely next to climax and when they're near to explode, someone got into the room, it was a troll, that looked at the show with wide eyes jaws opened, almost in comical situation.

At the same time the trio stopped their move, after some seconds of silence "Wanna join us or you going to stay there, Jor'ak?" Deight asked mischievously at the troll, the troll however regain his composure and groaned "Ya guys must stop ta rape all da new fellows" the pair of orcs started to laugh "I hope ya finish fast, mon" and the troll leave the trio to their activity.

The big orc shook his head when the troll left "Somehow, I knew that would happen." Havokh looked at him" You know this troll?" tha mage replied "Jor'ak? Oh yeah he is known as real party crasher" but before Havokh could ask more, he felt his rump being hard fucked again and almost got into orgasm, He moans loudly and Ghorack smirked "We are not finished yet." Deight moans loudly when he felt the big weapon drill him again "Oh yes, Give him to it, my love" he closed his eyes shut and seem to soon release "Here I comes!UGH!" with one powerful thrust, he came into the tauren which made the tauren to cum inside Deight, all the trio collapsed in no time.

The room filled with their strong scents while the Orcs were cumming on eachother's abdomen, Havokh's mind goes into his lover, he covered his face in shame, hoping he can forgive his weakness to sex, falling asleep with regret and anger.

The orcs got dressed while they looked at the tauren, feeling guilty all of the sudden, the mage said to Havokh "Don't worry, you will be reunited with your lover." He smiled at him before leaving the tauren to himself, many thought overlap Havokh's mind: regret, pain, rage. Finally after hour lying in that cum puddle on the bed he falls asleep dreaming on his love.

Meanwhile In blackrock mountain, Tyrone was still shocked to know that his captor is rather the friend of his father and captain of the horde, regan, Tyrone still subbed for his cruel fate, to be forever the pet of the captain who is now known as traitor, as he spoke low but not too loudly "Why!? Why has he betrayed us!?" he looked at the moon through the window and missing of his beloved father and lover, Havokh "My heart, I am sorry for not be able to be with you, I miss you." Said Tyrone as he now heard footstep from beyond the doorstep.  
The door opened with metallic noise, revealing him, the traitor.

He stood tall in front of Tyrone with his malicious grin while scratching his groin area "You know what happened next huh?! Hehe" Tyrone gave him a disdain look "You really think I'll do it?!" then Regan drop down to face Tyrone and bring his muzzle in his strong grip, making impossible to move back "I'm sure you'll do it, and you'll do a good job with no teeths! or we can try to convince you, killing that sunwalker you seem to care about hehe" after that Tyrone's eyes trembled and filled with tears "Well well it seem I touched the right button."

The big tauren stood up and pushed tyrone's muzzle into his groin, forcing him to breath his musk and lick it. "Ohh you really know how to do this kid" Regan then parted his left "Take care of him! good boy." Tyrone peeled his pants revealing his shaft, he was laughing in his mind because of his discover, Regan was undersized the tauren too much big muscle and a small toy.

The poor tauren boy weeps as he licks unwillingly at his enlarged cock, still he was blushing, and he was licking his father's "So called" best friend's member and yet his heart calling in distress to havokh, to free him and take him away from this wretched place and this wretched tauren, a traitor to the Horde and Thunder Bluff alike.

One of the twilight orcs stand boldly and says "Commander, Can I join and help you with this weakling tauren seer?" Regan looks from behind and says "Soon enough you will get his mouth but the tailhole, is mine!"

Regan 's meat immediately became hard under the good care of the seer, and just for his undersized toy, he's moaning louder and louder, pushing his shaft deep into tyrone's maw, forcing the young tauren nostril to breath the musky pubis.

After few minutes of licking tyrone was thinking of his lover, to make this moment less horrible. His strong body, his taste, his size, his strong move that made him so happy just few days ago. "Haa, spirits you little whole know how to do your job!" said Regan and turned himself to the guard "Your turn here, eheh" so he pulled Tyrone away from his mane, making him grumble.

The guard grins widely as he went in front of the seer, chuckles evily at him, Tyrone glared at his tormentors "You will never get away with it, Regan! Havokh will-" he was about to complete the sentence when he was forced into already hard member of the guard, muffling from pain as the member thrust into his throat, making him gag from pain "Know your place, Bitch!"Regan growls from anger as he positions his cock in the position of the tailhole and as he teased the tailhole with sliding the member over the tailhole.

Tyrone then was trembling in fear and his eyes were saying "please! don't do it!" Regan grins evily as he pushed his member hard into the tailhole, making tyrone's eyes open wide in shocking pain and he wished he could scream but he was muffled by the cock which was fucking his mouth.

Regan was in bliss, arching his back, moaning loudly "Unf!... Your hole isn't so used to his game my bitch!" the guard was laughing hard and increased his rhythm. He slid through Tyrone's muzzle, forcing his shaft deeper and deeper, almost choking the seer while Regan begin a more maleficent plan, he slid in and out, without any pause with the only intend to hurt his prisoner. After some more minutes of torture, the guard finally exploded, forcing Tyrone to drink his cum, after he released his mouth , the Orc started slapping his softering meat on Tyrone's nose.

Tyrone was crying out loud of the brutal ways of the tormentors "STOP!... please stop!" said tyrone while his tears running down his cheeks, he clearly didn't like the rumpting of the brutal Tauren "Havokh, Save me!" Tyrone cried in agony as he screamed in pain, Regan smiles sadistically as blood oozes from the tailhole "That right,Bitch! keep screaming for help, No one will come to save you!" he went to bit him cruelly in the ear "neither your beloved father nor your poor excuse of a lover paladin of yours."He laughed coldly and moans as he was close to his orgasm. "I hope you are ready, Unf! try to withstand it bitch!"

Tyrone trys with all his force to get free from his captor before he can cum inside him, but there was no way. Regan screamed loudly, shooting his last thrust deep in Tyrone's ass to fill his reat with his cum,panting along the way "and... be sure.. that douce paladin, unf! is already food for maggots" Tyrone was finally dropped to the floor, covered in cum, full of bruises and with a sore hole, he stood there, curled on the stone floor,crying in silence and whispering "...Havokh..."  
Regan smiles and grins evily at Tyrone while he remained crying and devastated by the brutal intercourse that he was forced into it.

The thing is... deep down inside the tauren, he enjoyed it... though he wished it was Havokh which done this, with Regan he felt as if he truly betrayed his beloved sunwalker, the only hope Tyrone has that Havokh would forgive him as well as punish Regan for his doing AND his betrayal. His father wouldn't allow this to happen "May you rest for a while, lovely whole, soon I will take my... 'Frustration' on you yet again" Regan laughed cruelly and left the scene, letting the guards to laugh at the poor scene to his grief.

Havokh was dozing on the bed after that rough fuck with the two orcs, he felt ashamed and guilty for he is now traitor and failure... but he's thinking of his special moment they had together, that soft white mane, their sloppy tounge dancing together, his fabulous ass... Havokh started to feel aroused and being naked on the bed will surely doesn't help, his meat was rock hard in second of thinking of Tyrone, and he can't help it but bring his meat to jerking off "Oh...Tyrone... I hope you can forgive me..." Havokh was so excited and increased his stroke and in just some more minutes he exploded in silence, just panting heavily.

In the meanwhile the rescue group finally settled and ready to begin their mission, Havokh was so impatient but scared too, he now need to be forgiven his beloved for his poor will but he needed that fuck so badly, he felt guilty to his tail especially after their first magical moment.

The orc mage sensed his anxienty and looked at his own mate "Havokh sure is eager to meet his beloved seet again, despise being a traitor to the seer." His mate nods bluntly "I wouldn't blame him... When I first set my eyes on you, my lovely mage, I just had to make you mine." That comment alone made the orc mage to blush deep and they were approached by a blood elven priestess, her name was Felestia Dawnsoother she were one of the argent crusade's clerics, and advisor to Grumok Gro barrok bloodstorm.

"Good evening Gentlemen, Regant lord, Lor'themar has specifically sent me to assist you as I am specialized against such heretic beings." Both Orcs and troll smiles and bowed in respect as she was renowned among the horde.

Havokh then stand on his hooves and clean himself as best as he can without a shower, some dried cum spot were still on his mane but they will be covered by his armor. He wears that heavy metal protection and goes out of his room to meet with the other "We are all here guys?" Havokh asked disinterested while going out of the tavern when the priestess stopped his walk "Not so fast, dear Sunwalker..." Havokh then turn to face the woman "Do what you want, But I must save him... I don't have time to waste" and he left the tavern.  
The priestess looked at him, blinking as he tries to walk away "Do you even know where to go, Sunwalker?" said the blood elf, and that made Havokh to stop, almost embarrassingly and his companion chuckles from amusement and then looked at them and Felestia sighed "My sources tells me that the ambassador is located in the twilight highlands... we also need to meet up with the commander, Daventh Moonhoof." And that made Havokh to be nervous and anxious both at the same time.

"Perfect! So what are we waiting for, milady?" Havokh said with apathetic voice, he feel every second more irritated by the calm of the elf while the priestess seems to having fun with the huge guy "I know what you feel, sweety, but first thing first, we need a plan to succeed our rescue." The priestess was smiling at the increasingly angry tauren "So speak for the light we don't have all day!"

As the group walked away, Felestia wondered "What is wrong with him?" said the priestess as they board the zeppelin to the Eastern Kingdoms, Tirisfal glades. The mage said "Unfortunately, He felt responsible for his failure at his mission, but also that he lost his lover, the very same seer."

The priestess shot a very sad glance at the grievous sunwalker "I do feel his pain... I too have unwanted desires for Orc males, and I would do anything to protect him from harm." As they arrived to Tirisfal Glades, The banshee Queen, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner along with her Assassin waited for them, greeted them in Orcish "Greetings, you must be havokh, we were waiting for your arrival, this here is," Sylvanas pointed to the Assassin "Markelous Highdeath, He will be your guide in the twilight Highlands." She then addressed her assassin "Do not fail me and them, Markelous, should you fail... don't come back at all!" said the banshee queen and the assassin saluted at her out of respect.

Havokh was increasingly angry and impatient; his only reply to the banshee queen was just single nod, but fortunately for him the forsaken love to do things in a hurry, indeed Markelous turn around and start giving a lot of instructions to the entire group. After a change of zeppelin they finally flew off the tower that brings them to the city to the homeland of the Twilight Hammer.

During the flight havokh sat in silence on the keel of the zeppelin, He love to feel the win d on his face, he was enjoying the salty breeze near the evil cult's home, a hand touched at his shoulder, making him leap a bit, he doesn't expect no one to talk to him, he look up and saw Felestia, that lowered herself and gave him a hug at the big muscled bovine "We will rescue him, be sure of it." And then she go back into the cabin.

Havokh nod grimly and smiles in spite of the good nature of the priestess, she reminded him a lot of Tyrone. As they went to the base camp of the horde in the twilight Highlands, a hawk with tauren horns arrived and landed on the ground "I have finally found you all!" said the hawk as it transformed into none other then daventh Moonhoof, the high druid and father to the kidnapped Seer. He looked sternly at the sunwalker "I thought I told you to guard him well, boy."

Havokh flinched and look down into the ground in shame, Daventh sighs as he pat on his shoulders "You love him, don't you?" Havokh Nodded in respond "I love him, he is the meaning of my life, sir." Daventh and smiles sadly "In all truth I too, have fallen in love with a tauren male..." Havokh looked stunned at this revelation as Daventh continued to talk "It is your father Havokh." He blushed in spite saying that.

The revelation itself made Havokh stiffen, first his failure and now this, he couldn't hold back his rage anymore and literally screamed at the high druid "How dare you?! You always looked at your son like he is the plague of our people and now you are telling me that you have fallen in love with my father?! You are ridiculous!" He wanted to punch him so hard, but he then regain his composure and calmness "...You disgust me..." turning around, walking to the great tower of the twilight Hammer.

Daventh stood there speechless with moist eyes "H... Havokh please..." but the paladin ignored him and continued on his path. The forsaken, Markelous, followed Havokh "I like this cow, clear and concise... eheh... " the group was esitating but every member followed the sunwalker but the Blood Elf priestess stayed a bit more, looking at the grieving druid "You can't try and seek forgivness from your own son?" the druid looked up at the elf "He will never forgive me for this... I can feel that... now, he only needs his love to be rescued."

The Elf shook her head in disbelief "I can hardly think that he won't forgive you forever, Take your time, High druid." She nods at him and then went to regroup with the paladin and looked up at him sternly "How can you be this cruel,Havokh?" she sighed sadly and heavily "Can't you see he have his own burden" before they know it, Daventh is following them as well, he wants his son, no matter what will cost him.

They finally approached the tower, but they were not alone, a large group of twilight cultists were running on their way "Get ready for a fight!" Havokh screamed with all the power in his lungs. But strangely no one of the enemies seem to care about the group and continue running away in fear, the assassin stood disoriented "What the hell is going on?!" Havokh didn't care and start to running through them, swirling his mace to just one that grabbed up to scream at his face "Where is Tyrone?!" but the twilight cultist was frightened, before he could talk, an explosion burst out of their base camp.

The horde and the Alliance were attacking together, "What can we do now?!" the priestess said, numbed while the high druid takes the eagle form and flew away. Havokh could feel angry again with him but he didn't stop and turns the group the entrance of the bastion.

As the group went inside the cave, the guards there, were different from the sentries outside, as they began an all out attacked on the group, the Orcs as havokh remembered them from the night after the mating were lunging as one of them said "Back for mor-" before he could finish to taunt, Havokh smashed his pursuer unconscious as the other two began to tremble in fear, Felestia chuckles as she said to him "Nice hit... at least we can arrest him and bring him to the warchief."

Havokh ignored her and went forward while the troll and the assassin stayed behind to tie the unconscious sentries as prisoners. Meanwhile Regan was guarding the door, looked all smug "Well well, if it isn't it the puny sunwalker... out to save the 'damsel' eh?" Havokh narrows his eyes "Well I got to say that Seer was certainly a good lay... a good tauren to fuck with." he grins more evil then before "And his face when it happened... Ah it was priceless" he laughed at him mockingly.

Havokh lost his control, throwing his hammer to Regan who easily blocked it but in the meanwhile Havokh rushed right behind the hammer to smash regan's face with an overpowered punch which broke him a couple of teethes, drawing blood "YOU HAVE MESSED WITH THE WRONG BULL!"

Havokh's eyes were in flame, Regan regained his balance and spit some of his blood "Hush, that's all you can do?!" then he brought a shiny flask from his bag and drank it... the potion made him bigger, his muscles were twitching and some seconds after he was rushing at the paladin, launching him a punch that the paladin blocked with no problems "At least I don't need to cheat, asshole!"

Felestia managed to bring up his fortitude at Havokh, and the mage started on killingspree of the soldiers which protecting, his warrior mate aided in relieving his mate off the burden to fight alone, Regan began to laugh while punching the paladin who is clearly his senses and even overpower eventually the paladin, he drew his two handed sword and grins "When I am done with you, Tyrone will be mine by right!" he was about to thrust his sword to bring the sunwalker's undoing until he found himself entangled by vines, Only to realize that Daventh has called the power of nature to capture, and stop Regan from killing his son in law.

Daventh looked at the renegade warrior in anger "Regan Soulhoof! You betrayed me and the horde! I am bringing you into horde custody!" as he said that, two grunts took the tauren's sword and held him down until the potion's effect wore off "I have to bring this traitor to Garrosh Hellscream to exact justice, go tend the bruised paladin, and tell him that... I am terribly sorry." He said to the priestess which nods and began to heal Havokh with the soothing power of the light, to heal his wounds.

The battle ended soon after, while felestia was tending to the injured paladin's injuries, the troll was trying to force the lock of the door, the druid was still sad and before to leave with the wriggling traitor back into Orgrimmar, he gave one sad look at the paladin.

The clanging sound of metal let the door open, reveal a severely wounded Tyrone on the floor, unconscious and naked as well, the mage and the warrior lifting him, calling for Havokh, The sunwalker was still confused and couldn't manage to stay on his hooves but his heart is rushing, now that he fears the wrost then they came out of the room, he saw his lover gotten dragged from that prison, getting all the assistance possible. Havokh felt breathless and large tears started flowing from his eyes "It's my entire fault... please forgive me, Tyrone."

Felestia looked sadly at havokh as he sobbed quietly "He held great burden, Dear Havokh..." she said as she is healing his wounds and looked at the injured seer "He was assaulted and forced by that brute." He narrowed her eyes as she saw the druid dragging the cursing tauren and then the mage came to the druid and discussed over things with the high druid, and that nod agreed with the suggestion and then went to say to Havokh "I am opening up a portal to Orgrimmar, Ghorack and Jor'ak will help you to get on your feet... Havokh then rose by himself "No...worry for tyrone, I will be ok." Deight nods and began to chanting the power words to summon the portal to Orgrimmar.

The group covered the seer with cloth and brought him into the portal, Havokh followed them but before he can touch the portal "He won't get up, Faggot, Ahahah!" the priestess was helping Havokh felt his body tremble "Calm down boy, he's just-"before she could finished, Havokh jumped on him, punching him hard in the process even though the guard tried to stop him "If Garrosh won't punish you, filth, I'll do so myself!" finally the guard the paladin and tossed him into the portal of Orgrimmar.

Felestia was astonished "Well seems to me that our job here is done... what will become of him?" Regan's muzzle was bleeding and the druid replied with a smile "Garrosh and Baine will decide for him and I suppose his verdict would be death because of his betrayal."Then the priestess nodded "I will hope to see you soon in Orgrimmar then" afterward she disappeared into the portal.

Arrived to Orgrimmar, the two taurens were lef to be healed in an old slow style because some injuries want better treatments, while the traitor was tied up in the middle of the new place, and all the people were around the leaders, screaming for justice. In that place the druid was uncomfortable, he doesn't like public executions but the thing went worst because Havokh's father, Seiran, was approaching "Daventh!" he calls out loud "I am glad to see you again." giving him a strong hug. The druid was frightened by himself, he doesn't want to ruin his friendship, they grew together, and they had many adventures in their lives. After the hug he lowered his sight "It always a pleasure to seeing you"

Daventh and Seiran looked strongly at each other, while the druid was fearful of the relationship Seiran gave him a soothing look still at Tyrone, now patched to his injury along with the sunwalker, Havokh arrived at the scene. Baine and Garrosh looked at the two and nod in acknowledge, it was Garrosh who spoke first. "Sons and daughters of the horde: Orcs, Taurens, forsakens, Goblins, Trolls and Blood Elves. Today we have a grim day when one of the valiant taurens was founded traitor to the horde, but to the tauren race as well!" humming could be heared from the crowd, and Baine continued "The accused, Regan Soulhoof, was founded not only in treason, but with co-oporation with the twilight's hammer, kidnapping a dimplomat of Thunder Bluff, sexual assault and rape!" both leader looked at the accused tauren which growled and tried to break off his chains in disgust "What do you have to say in your defence, scum?!" Asked Garrosh Hellscream in anger.

"You fools are doomed! Ahaha! My lord will come to destroy you!" Then Garrosh simply gave him a breaking jaw punch "I love where they allow me to kill them...Hehe" then he turn to face the crowd "The sentence is Death!" all of the people started roaring, the place was rumbling, but Baine had a different plan for him, so he brings Garrosh to whisper him "Death will be a relief for him, I know of better punishment for that traitor" Garrosh disappointed but sincerely about this cruelty from Baine.

Garrosh was listening intently as to what Baine is suggesting "Well, since the crime was sexual assault and rape included, why not break him in... extreme way." Baine concluded and grins mischievously, Garrosh thought for a moment to consider his suggestion and grins back at Baine "Well, Baine Bloodhoof, for one which dislike violence and humility, you are a very 'mean' tauren." Baine grumble in disgust "For one to kidnap MY diplomat and rape him, even when he was in love with another, by the ancestors... Why wouldn't I?!"

Garrosh laughed loudly and announced "A new sentence, my horde is now told for the scum, he tried to break one of our diplomats and now the whole horde will break him! So you are all invited to rape this disgusting fool to let him enjoy his own methods!" he then sent the guard to bring him to the halls of the army "They need some relief from their training... Haha! And you scum, enjoy your new life."Regan was petrified and then started to growl, trying to escape with no escape, while dragging him into the valley of honor.

Havokh was satisfied by the verdict and smiles softly at his lover, who only clung into him, felt shame creeping in his face "What's wrong, love?" said the worried sunwalker "I am just ashamed of myself... I... enjoyed his rough play in the end,I-I betrayed you..." Tyrone's tears would fall from his eyes, only to be wiped by Havokh's finger "I too, was ordealed while I am being searching for you, I am too ashamed to enjoy a sex between two Orcs..." both hugs silently afterword Tyrone whispered in his ears "I forgive you... I too, led you to lust." Havokh shook his head "Not lust but love that what it was." Then Garrosh and Baine came to them "You must be that diplomat I utter apologize for what you have experienced" Baine added "On behalf of Thunder Bluff, I thank you, young sunwalker by retrieving my young ambassador."

Havokh wanted to finish his talk with his beloved, but before he continued , he gave a soft smile to Baine, saluting him along the way like a true soldier "There is no need for reverence today, my new general" Havokh was shocked like Tyrone "I suppose you are really tired after all this misadventures, your new role begins in the next few days, until that day, consider yourself on holyday"

Baine pats the sunwalker on his shoulder and then left the two lovers be "So now that I'm on vacation, my dear " Havokh said with a soft grin while moving a finger on the butts on his beloved "Oh Havokh we're in the middle of Orgrimmar." Tyrone was chuckled with his lover but he wants him as much as Havokh did want him "We can take a room and finish what we left at that inn, huh?" Havokh surprised and blushed lightly "I can't wait the moment, my love." giving a sweet kiss on the muzzle.

Tyrone, overjoyed by the forgiveness of his loving kiss, moans into it and breaks it after what seem like eon "Well, we have a celebration since you are now a general..." he smiles mischievously and grinned "And I guess I will assist you on your...agenda." Havokh smiles at him while leading him into the inn "Yeah... every General needs a diplomat." And then they stopped at the door "And every general... need a mate to have some fun, once in a while." Havokh smiles and blushed deep, caused Tyrone to blush as well, afterward they went into the door of the inn, making their night unforgettable.

The two lovers finally got their time... all was perfect, Havokh was already nude on the bed, waiting for his lover which was undressing slowly "So my general, Have you got any order for me?" Tyrone dropped his vest to the floor, revealing his well toned body, touching softly on his ass, turning to show all he have. Havokh started to feel aroused, finding himself with his jaw dropped.

Tyrone chuckles softly and climbed on the bed, moving toward his lover to give a light kiss on his lips which made Havokh moan "Don't stop my love." So he gently pull his muzzle into a deep kiss, Havokh was literally in bliss. They broke the kiss only for breath. Tyrone was lying on his beloved caressing his strong body, they were blushing together, feeling each other getting more and more aroused, Havokh's meat was rock hard, stroking against Tyrone's abs and shaft, he then curled on tyrone's mane to breath his scent, rumbling a deep moan "How I missed you, Ty." Tyrone chuckles and hugs his love.

The tauren seer smiles and shed some tears yet aroused by his affection "I only survived this ordeal because I walways thought of you and you alone, Regan...That Heretic... he was bearable because I was thinking and remember your time with me." He looked up at him and then looked at his member "I want to... ride you, my love." Havokh smiles softly "If you are positive about it, my love" the seer simply nods and gets up and prepare to sit on his member, he looked nervous to impale upon himself that thick member.

Havokh just patted on his cheeks to reassure him that he is in protective hands and smiled at him, whom Tyrone smiled back and pressed himself against the huge member "Ah! By an'she!" swore breathily, the seer blushing hard as he looked upon his lover.  
Havokh received a shock through his spine; this sensation was so good that made him arc a bit, moaning. He gripped his rider's legs, trying to caress them, until Tyrone groaned in pain. Havokh was sorry he couldn't heal that injury "Don't rush, my love, your back is still injured."

Tyrone was sad, he couldn't please his sunwalker so he tried again to push but this time the pain was terribleand Havokh pulled his meat out of him "Ty, don't worry about that... It's ok if I can't do that I am just happy to be with you, no need for that hun." The sunwalker said smiling at his seer who was holding his rearside, but he didn't want to look at him.

The two were still aroused and Havokh wanted to bring back the simle to his seer so he climbed on Tyrone's lap "Well maybe..." said Havokh with mischievous grin, the the paladin arc back his tailhole and stoke his rounded ass on Tyrone's member "We can try this way for this time, huh?" Tyrone was ashamed as never before he tried to top his huge muscled paladin.

He could feel Havokh's throbbing member on his abs, the sensation on his hot ass stoking him was overwhelming the seer, who let his lover, lead him laid on the bed, giving a deep lusty kiss, the Havokh sitted on tyrone's hips caressing his body in the process "Here we go, my love, Unf!"  
Tyrone was now in heaven as he felt the inner muscle of his paladin "By the light of An'she... Havokh, you feel... unf! good" he panted as how wonderful that the paladin is making him feel, Havokh himself panted and groaned as he thrust himself, dominating, still he didn't feel the same for it was the second time someone else top him, he wished that for Tyrone to making this his first time "I am sorry...unf! that I am not... your first time, topping me... unf!"the seer smiles and pants weakly "At least we can love one another... unf!" Havokh smiled shyly and stop his motion to kiss his seer "Thank you, hun... unf! now get up and ride me."

Tyrone kissed him back, hugging him softly before thrusting speed, which made him groan and pant heavily "Ancestors, even if I am not your... unf! first... unf! you are... unf! still tight." He closed his eyes, trying to make the rhythm faster, Havokh moans louder, loving the hard member digging inside him "Oh spirits! Tyrone!" he pants and both of them kissed again, savoring one another for whole long moments.

Havokh was lost in this moment that leaves that kiss unconsciously moaning, his shaft jump at any thrust Tyrone gives him. His mane was shortly soaked in his pre that flowed copiously, sometimes squirting out anytime his prostate was hitted "Unf! Ty... go faster please, this is so good unf! unf!"  
Tyrone groans loud and nods quietly as Havokh now feel the rode inside him go down faster and harder, he almost yelled out of pleasure, sure he now feels in sky high "Your body, your muscles... unf!" said tyrone in bliss "Is more then anything that I have imagined" he smiled up to him, before groaning harder into the mating, his climax is building up slowly. As to is also with Havokh's side.

They were in extasis, Havokh started stroking himself, increasing his yelling of pleasure, after some few thrusts Havokh can not hold no more "Tyrone... I'm... ahhh!" he explode his climax, big rope of hot seed flew fast from his hard rod, hitting the wall behind and covering his mane with the whitish fluid, but Tyrone wanted some so, he took his rod to give it a lick,drinking his lover's seeds. Havokh was panting heavily and moaning, eager to be filled by his seer "Yes Tyrone! Unf! fill me!" Tyrone then give his last thrust that hit the spot, making him explode, roaring in his climax, Havokh felt his ass was filling with his lover's seeds, bouncing his hips to get more out from him.

Tyrone pants heavily after the orgasm died down, he closed his eyes, as he is exhausted by the ordeal "By the light of An'she, I never had such...unf! pleasureable time with you, beloved." He after a while let his member slip out of his mate and collapsed on his chest, panting hard before smiling at him "Thank you, havokh... for sharing it with me..." Havokh smiled while panting as well "I should thank you... you gave me pleasures beyond my expectation." He kissed his forhead lovingly.

Havokh hugs his love for what seems an eternity, the two were so satisfied and covered in Havokh's cum "this was one of the biggest cumshots I ever had" the paladin said, grinning "And being so early, we could restart with with some other game, huh?" this made Tyrone blush but then he lick his paladin chest, covered in cum "Mhh... I'll gladly have another round, my love."

The End.


End file.
